Wonder Walks
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. The many walks Joe Lucas and Macy Misa have shared. Joe/Macy. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's a girl to do when she doesn't have homework? When it's too late to go out? **_This.  
_**Boredom got the best of me. Again.**

_First time._

It started out as an ordinary day. A little better then ordinary, to be honest. Macy had received a note from her 'secret admirer' this morning. It had put her into a state of bubbly excitement for the rest of the day. She was able to score every basket on the court in gym, which was odd in her case. She loved basketball, but it wasn't her best sport. She'd even aced the pop quiz in Algebra. _Algebra! _ When she saw the grade, she immediately thought she was dreaming and promptly slapped herself in the face. Well, she's awake and now has a red mark on her cheek. A _very flattering _red mark. But she didn't care. Her day was going great, so she skipped right out of the class grinning at every single person in the hallway. They had a locker period before lunch, so she met up with Stella on the way to get her things. Her blond friend glanced away from her phone for a second to greet her, but snapped back up with wide eyes.

"What happened?" She stated loudly.

"I slapped myself." Macy answered cheerfully, smiling.

"You...slapped yourself?" Stella repeated. "Why?"

"I thought I was dreaming."

"You thought Kevin was naked again?"

"No." Macy said quickly, cheeks heating up. "My day was going great - I mean, _really_ great. It didn't seem possible, y'know? I got an 'A' on my Algebra quiz!"

"That's great, Mace. I told you you weren't bad at Math." Macy shrugged slightly, dialing her locker combination with ease.

"Oh, crap." Stella said suddenly. "I forgot my purse - Oh my God, if anyone touched it-"

"Stell." Macy interrupted, laughing. "Just go get it. I'll wait." Stella nodded, rushing down the hall and making a swift right before disappearing from sight.

"Hey, Macy." A voice said. She turned.

"Joe!" She says, voice cheery as can be. "How may I assist you on this lovely day?"

"Someone's in a good mood." Joe said, smiling.

"I'm in a great mood! I got this note in my locker this morning - from a _secret _ admirer. I have a secret admirer! Me! And then, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I was awesome in basketball! And I got an 'A' in Algebra! Algebra's my worst subject, too! Today's pretty awesome for me. How about you?" She asked, a bright grin on her face, eyes sparkling with delight. Joe's smile grew, reaching his eyes in amusement.

"My day's okay. That Algebra test? Well, I failed it." His nose crinkled, smile falling. "I suck at math. But, other then that, everything's been pretty good." He shrugged his shoulder.

"I thought Stella was supposed to help you with Math?" Macy asked, confused.

"She was." He frowned slightly.

"She had a date?" She winced sympathetically as he nodded. "I'm sorry, Joe."

"It's okay." He flashed a small smile. She closed her locker, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "You sitting with us at lunch?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, sure. I guess." She smiled. "I have to wait for Stella, though-"

"Psh." He scoffed, throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her along with him.

"But-"

"Blame me if she gets mad." He winked. She blushed, looking at her feet. "Yo, yo. Joe and Macay in the house." Joe said, grinning at his brothers.

"Hey, Mace." Nick greeted.

"Oh, you say hi to her but not me?"

"Pretty much." Nick replied, tugging Macy from his grasp and giving her a small hello hug. After he pulled back, Kevin did the same.

"How are your guys days so far?" Macy asked, taking a seat next to Nick.

"Macy's having a great day." Joe said before anyone could speak.

"Are you?" Kevin asked, taking a bite of his muffin.

"Well, I guess."

"What's so great about it?" Nick said curiously. She explained, her cheer quickly returning as she finished.

"I have history next and we're getting our tests back. I dunno what to expect." She said, biting her lip.

"You'll do fine." Joe assured, smiling.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Macy." Stella came over, frowning.

"I'm sorry-" She started to apologize.

"It's my fault." Joe said, a dull expression on his face.

"How is it _your _fault?"

"She wanted to wait but I said she didn't have to."

"Who are you to say she doesn't have to?"

"Who are** you **to say she has to?" Stella hesitated.

"I offered to wait." Macy squeaked. Joe's stare drifted to her for a moment.

"How bout them Yankees?" Kevin said, confusion in his voice. The group turned to stare at him. "What? I don't like awkward moments."

* * *

The final bell rang, the students sighing in relief as they closed their notebooks. They stood, stretching and collecting their things before exiting the room. Macy bounced down the hall, searching for a familiar face. "Joe!" She called as she spotted him at his locker. He looked in her direction, smiling as she walked over.

"Hey, Mace."

"You were right. I passed my history test." He grinned. "And, last period, I got the problem of the day right and got a lollipop. The last cherry one, too." She said brightly.

"I like cherry lollipops." Joe said, raising an eyebrow. She became sheepish.

"You can have it-"

"Macy." He laughed. "I was kidding." He pulled her close to him in a warm embrace, surprising her. She stood, frozen. Joe was the hugger of the boys, but this hug felt different. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, sighing against her skin. She wrapped her arms around him carefully. The hug lasted longer then it should have, she was sure. He pulled back, stepping away and releasing her, a cheeky grin on his face. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. He shut his locker, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You need anything from your locker?" He asked.

"N-No." She squeaked. He smiled, stepping outside. "Uhm, Stella was gonna give me a ride."

"But I need someone to walk home with. Kevin's got cheer leading practice and Nick's helping with the new song for the orchestra." He pouted.

"Okay. Just, let me call her-"

"Taken care of." She blinked, head tilting. "I texted her before."

"Really?" He nodded. "Oh, okay." She smiled, although confused. How did he know they'd be positively walking home together?

"Now, about that lollipop..." She cocked an eyebrow, forgetting the question. "How bout we share it?"

"You have cooties." She said, frowning.

"I do _not!" _ He exclaimed gaping.

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to times a million."

"Do not times a billion."

"Do to times whatever you say times two." He blinked.

"Wha?" She giggled. "I want lollipop." He whined.

"Fine." She pulled it out of her pocket, handing it over. His eyes lit up as he tore off the wrapper. After a moment, he handed it over. She eyed it suspiciously. "What do cootie germs look like?"

"You're mean." She smiled, popping the sucker in her mouth. She saw his squinty eyed smile plastered on his face and felt him take her hand.  
_  
_**

* * *

  
LALALA.  
First chapter is innocent, no?  
Their walks will get fun and witty soon. ;)  
And as for the secret admirer....  
Really. If you don't know who it is, I will honestly laugh. No offense.  
LOVE YOU. :D**

XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Somebody call 911! Brianna updated her new story, whoa oh oh! XD Sean Kingston fail.**

* * *

_Every Tuesday night, the Hash Slinging Slasher will visit the Krusty Krab. _ Macy remembered when she was younger, she'd look outside on Tuesday nights for the ghost bus. She could of sworn she'd seen it on multiple occasions. She laughed quietly to herself, stepping inside the atrium. She always came to school half an hour early, just to sit in the glass room and relax, maybe do some homework she forgot about the night before. She flipped through her planner, scanning the assignments. Everything was checked off, signaling she'd done what she was supposed to. She closed her bag, placing it on the ground as she leaned back, taking in a deep breath. Time to relax.

* * *

Joseph Lucas trudged into the school building, yawning loudly. That was a rule his family had. If you're late one day, you're early the next. He'd foolishly agreed to it when they'd started high school. He walked toward his locker, stopping at the sight of curly head of hair in the atrium. His heart beat quickened as he realized who it was. _Macy. _ He felt his throat go dry and the moths in his stomach begin to dance. (He'd always thought moths were cooler than butterflies, and refused to believe such a girly insect was in his stomach. Moths are much more manly) He fixed his hair, his clothes, and checked his breath before stepping inside the atrium. He opened his mouth to speak, but paused as he noticed her eyes were closed. Curiously, he watched her. She didn't acknowledge his presence, just sat there, her body completely relaxed. He smiled gently. "Macy." He called. Her eyes opened, head turning. A small smile came to her face.

"Hi, Joe. What are you doing here?" He took the spot beside her, placing his bag next to hers.

"It's this stupid rule my family has. If you're late one day, you have to be early the next."

"That makes sense." Macy nodded. He yawned again. "It's only half an hour early, Joe."

"Half an hour of sleeping lost." He frowned.

"That's what you get for being late." She bumped his shoulder with her own. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from the minor touch, his skin prickling. He swallowed. His stomach suddenly growled loudly. Ah, the moths were getting anxious. Macy giggled. "Hungry?"

"Mmhm." He mumbled, blushing.

"We could go to the deli down the street." She suggested. He looked up.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Macy asked as they stood outside the front of the school. He blinked.

"Down the street."

"It's the other way." She laughed. He flushed, embarresed. She took his hand in hers, pulling him along. He fell in step with her, secretly lacing their fingers. She didn't seem to mind - or notice. "Oh." She stopped short. "I forgot my money. Hold on, let me get my bag-" They'd stopped at their lockers, not feeling the need to bring their things with them.

"I'll pay for you."

"No, no. I can't let you do that-"

"Macy." He smiled. "I have enough money. It's fine." She chewed on her lip.

"I dunno.."

"It's okay, Mace. Really."

"Fine. But I'm paying you back tomorrow."

"You don't have to."

"But I will." Joe laughed at the adorable girl at his side, giving her hand a small squeeze as they entered the store. Macy momentarily scanned the breakfast menu. "I'll just get a bagel. With cream cheese and jelly."

"Jelly?" His nose crinkled.

"It's good!" She stated. He shook his head. "It is. You'll see."

"How may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"A plain bagel with cream cheese and _jelly." _ Macy shot him a look. He grinned. "And just a plain cream cheese bagel for me. Toasted." The man nodded, turning away and going toward the foods that were layed out. Macy watched as he cut open two bagels, but turned as Joe pulled her down an aisle.

"Where are we going?"

"You don't want a drink?" He glanced at her.

"The drinks are too expensive."

"Macy, they're like 4 dollars.."

"That's way too expensive for a drink." She argued.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm getting one. We'll just share."

"I'm adding 2 dollars to what I owe you." She said as he pulled out a bottle of orange juice.

"Why?"

"Cause I get half. Half of 4 is 2."

"I know. I'm not that bad at math." He handed the man a ten and five dollar bill. 5 bucks per bagel. Ridiculous. They sat on the steps outside the deli. Joe opened the bag, handed over her bagel and opening his.

"Here." She handed half over. He shook his head. "Come on, Joe. Try it."

"Nuh-uh."

"Please? For me?" And here come the puppy eyes. He melted under her stare, nodding mutely and taking the bagel half from her. He eyed it for a moment, before taking a bite. He paused.

"It's _okay." _

"Okay? It's better than okay." He handed it back to her. She placed it neatly on the wrapper, taking a sip of the drink.

"You doing anything after school?" He asked after a few minutes had passed. She looked at him. "I-I mean, we could, like, uhm, hang out at my place. Or something."

"We're gonna have to do our homework first."

"You can help with my math?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

The day went by at a normal pace. Macy found it to be an okay day, but not as good as yesterday. As she opened her locker, a blue note fell out. _You are the macaroni to my cheese. _ She laughed loudly. Although extremely corny, it was kinda sweet. She placed it at the bottom of her locker, beside the first one. She pulled out her Algebra book before closing her locker. She forced it in her bag, adding another 20 pounds to it. She struggled with it for a moment, but the weight soon disappeared. She blinked, turning. "Need some help?" Joe asked.

"No, it's fine. I can-" She reached for it.

"I'm a gentlemen. I got it." He winked. "But, jeez. It's pretty heavy."

"I know." She frowned.

"You carry this home every day?"

"Whenever we have algebra homework."

"So every day?"

"Pretty much." They walked down the hall together, stepping outside. "Uhm, I told Stell I didn't need a ride. Is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He cocked an eyebrow. She smiled, turning a corner. "Oops, almost forgot." He placed his and her bag down before stepping in front of her. Her head tilted in confusion. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a warm hug. It reminded her of the one from yesterday. As he pulled back, he placed a small kiss on her cheek. He slung the bags over his shoulders again. She blushed, shuffling after him.

* * *

**Another cutesy innocent one. :p  
I like Joe/Macy fluff though. :D**


End file.
